Fifteen Seconds
by Mulligatawny
Summary: "Some of my mom's best relationships started in fifteen seconds." /Or, how Pam Puckett meets Sam's father. Drabble-ish.


****

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**(A/N) I was watching iCarly (I think it was iSpeed Date) and Sam said something along the lines of "Some of my mom's best relationships started in fifteen seconds." and I came up with this: How Sam's mom met her father. Yeah, I know, I'm insane. :P**

* * *

A tall blonde woman who appeared to be in her early twenties was walking down the streets of Seattle. She had curly blonde hair up to her shoulders and there was obviously something strong, determined, confident even in her walk. This was clearly a woman who was not to be messed with. Her name was Pamela Puckett but people who liked not having their limbs broken called her simply 'Pam'.

Even though it was four o'clock in the afternoon, she was heading towards a Skybucks (some new coffee franchise; Pam thought it wasn't going to be around very long). She had just broken up with her boyfriend. (A girl could only tolerate a disturbing obsession with discovering the Coca-Cola secret formula for so long.)

After a few minutes of walking (and one verbal confrontation with a middle-aged man who pushed her and obviously didn't have a girlfriend), she arrived at her destination. She sighed contentedly. She really loved stores where she could buy caffeine-based beverages and fancy pastries under one roof. (Blame her Puckett genes.)

She opened the door and suddenly the clock stopped ticking normally, just like in those cheesy romance movies she so loved to mock.

_(one second) _She walked straight into a nerdy-looking man about her age in square glasses with a large coffee in one hand and some Marvel comics in the other and a mop of curly brown hair on his head. (The kind of guy she loved to playfully tease.)

_(two seconds) _His coffee spilled all over brand-new black tank top and ripped jeans. She noticed he had very bright blue eyes. (The kind she'd always hoped a daughter of hers would have.)

_(three seconds) _His eyes widened as he took in what he did. A guilty look etched itself across his face.

_(four seconds_) "S-S-So sorry!" he sputtered. Obviously, this was not a man who was used to talking to incredibly good-looking women who oozed awesomeness like she did.

_(five seconds) _Pam found herself smiling in a situation when she normally would've beat somebody up.

_(six seconds) _"It's okay." Pam assured him. He blushed.

_(seven seconds)_ "Letmemakeituptoyou." he said in a nervous rush while pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. (She thought it might be a nervous habit.)

_(eight seconds) _Sam chuckled. "How?" she asked with a small grin. This man really amused her. He wasn't a jerk or a player like the guys that usually tried to get her attention.

_(nine seconds) _The man smiled uneasily. "I'll buy you your coffee." He looked at her with an expression that was half-fear and half-hope.

_(ten seconds)_ "Sure." Pam answered. She realized that this man was taller than her. She liked not having to look down to him; she was so used to dating men shorter than her.

_(eleven seconds) _Relief sweeped across the man's face. "Great!" he said enthusiastically. Pam appreciated enthusiasm and strong emotion in a guy.

_(twelve seconds) _"I'm Pam, by the way." she said, extending a hand for him to shake. (Contrary to popular belief, it was possible for a girl raised by criminals to have some manners.)

_(thirteen seconds)_ "Ned." he responded as he shook her hand. He beamed at her. She decided he had a very nice smile.

_(fourteen seconds) _Ned opened the door for her and made a motion, indicating to her that she should enter first. Ooh, a gentleman. She rather liked that.

_(fifteens seconds) _Pam made eye contact with him. His eyes twinkled. She felt her heart skip a beat.

Time reverted back to normal. Pam broke eye contact and sauntered through the open door, happily inhaling the scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and other wonderful aromas. Ned followed her inside.

Fifteen seconds. That's all it took for Pam Puckett to fall in love.

* * *

**(A/N) Weird. I know. Review please? Oh and thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
